Gracias a Dios yo no soy gay
by Acnologia Hancock
Summary: Naruto tiene un problema psicológico por haberse enamorado... no es yaoi. Es universo alternativo.


Aclaraciones:

Narración.

**—Diálogo.**

_—Pensamientos._

Advertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

Género: Romance | Drama.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el saber.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Prólogo**

**—¡¿Gay?!**

Era la incógnita que resonaba con énfasis en mi cabeza, ese pensamiento rondaba a cada segundo, minuto, hora, día, semana, mes y año desde que dejamos de vernos o mejor dicho nos separamos. Desde aquél puto día dejé de ser el mismo, mis sentimientos se volvieron confusos, mi actitud tuvo un gran cambio, yo ya no era el mismo de aquél entonces, yo me había perdido y hasta ahora camino como un vagabundo por el sendero de la insensatez y soledad.

**—¿Cuándo empezó?**

Mi edén de tristeza empezó cuando me di cuenta que tenía sentimientos por alguien en especial, yo me había enamorado de mi mejor y único amigo de ese entonces, yo no lo aceptaba, nunca aceptaría tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia otro hombre o en aquel momento niño.

He de admitir que él era atractivo, en cierta forma su belleza resaltaba, él tenía una piel blanca como la nieve, suave y delicada, tenía el pelo corto de color negro y unos hermosos ojos negros. Enserio, su belleza opacaba a la de las niñas de mi edad de ese entonces, para mí era alguien perfecto, él era mi modelo a seguir, yo lo admiraba demasiado, era su fan número uno, yo quería ser como él en algún futuro no muy lejano.

**—¿Amigos?**

Al principio él me odiaba, bueno, él odiaba a todos, pero con el tiempo no conocimos mejor y nos volvimos amigos, los mejores amigos que hayan existido, o eso era lo que creíamos, bueno solo éramos unos críos para estar pensando en cosas tan complejas; la palabra amigo era algo común en nuestra edad , tal vez ni siquiera sabíamos lo que un amigo significaba, la verdad es que nunca fuimos amigos, yo nunca le pedí que fuera mi amigo y él tampoco me lo pidió, nosotros solo jugábamos y punto, tal vez solo éramos compañeros en el juego o tan solo lo éramos para olvidar la tristeza que albergaba en nuestros corazones solitarios y marchitados.

**—¿Un momento especial?**

Mi primer beso fue con él, en pequeño accidente él y yo juntamos los labios, aunque el beso tuvo un lapso muy corto, para mí fue una eternidad crucificado en sus dos maderos curvados. En ese entonces no sabía el sabor tenían los labios de las personas, a excepción de los labios de mi madre. Mi primera experiencia y hasta ahora la única fue la mejor, sus labios eran exquisitos, tenían un sabor que hacía que te volvieras adicto a ellos, era como una droga que cuando la probabas ya no querías dejar de consumirla y no importaba el precio que tuvieras que pagar. En cada momento que miraba su rostro me daban ganas de comerle la boca, quería volver a sentir el excelso placer que me brindaban sus labios; por supuesto que yo lo ocultaba, por ningún motivo dejaría salir a flote mis sentimientos. Desde ese momento fue que me di cuenta de que yo verdaderamente le amaba, tal vez ese accidente fue el inicio de todo, fue el inicio de mi agonía, de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder decirle nada. Él no sabía de lo mucho que me costaba ser su amigo, porque no podía acercarme a su boca y desearla de una manera loca.

**—¿Conocerlo?**

Yo no conocía su nombre, él tampoco conocía el mío, él solo me llamaba por un apodo que sólo él conocía "Dobe" y yo le llamaba por un apodo que solo yo conocía "Teme"; él no sabía en donde vivía, ni a qué familia pertenecía, yo tampoco sabía dónde vivía o a que familia pertenecía, en realidad no nos importaba conocernos más, porque no necesitábamos palabras para conocernos, nosotros demostrábamos quienes éramos cuando jugábamos, incluso a veces sabíamos lo que él otro quería decir sin necesidad de hablar; sin duda esos momentos eran maravillosos, que no daría para volver a esos tiempos. Todos aquellos recuerdos quedaron guardados en el ataúd de mi ser y sepultado bajo huesos y carne para nunca perderlos.

**—La distancia es mi mayor enemiga.**

Todo era muy hermoso y feliz en ese entonces, pero ocurrió el suceso que marcó mi vida, el día en que nos separamos, bueno realmente lo que sucedió fue que yo me fui a vivir en otro lugar, no pude despedirme de él, ni tampoco pude decirle lo que yo sentía, por miedo a ser rechazado, sentía que mis palabras se quedarían mudas el intentar expresarle todos mis sentimientos.

Desde que comencé a vivir un lugar apartado de él, comencé a tener algunos cambios en mi actitud, ya no era muy seguro en lo que quería, dudaba, no me gustaban las mujeres ni los hombres, odiaba a todos de mi alrededor, odiaba todo lo que hacía, quería mandar al demonio a todo, porque la vida era y es una puta mierda sin él. Para olvidarme de toda mi frustración y para hacer saber de mi revolución a toda la gente de mí alrededor comencé a escuchar Rap, Hip Hop, Heavy Metal y otros tipos de música hechas por personas que intentaban expresarse y que me ayudaron a desahogarme, además de ser consideradas por mis padres como falacias de gente vulgar, sin educación, que lo único que sabían hacer era incrementar la rebeldía de los jóvenes. Yo nunca les hice caso, yo escuchaba la música que a mí me daba la puta gana; sin dudas era la época de mi rebeldía, yo hacía lo que quería en mi puta vida.

Bueno ya pasaron, no sé cuántos años pasaron, para mí fue una eternidad, incluso podría decir que he nacido y he muerto muchas veces. Lo que importa es que regrese a Konoha City, mejor dicho me escape de mi hogar, desde ahora voy a estudiar ahí, me pregunto si podré verlo nuevamente, no sé qué decirle cuando lo vea, tengo miedo de que me haya olvidado, tengo miedo de que ya no se encuentre, ¡soy un cobarde de mierda!, me doy asco a mi mismo.

**—¡Puta vida injusta asusta saber que lo más quieres lo puedes perder!**

**—Ya no aguanto más, ya quiero verte ¡Teme!**


End file.
